Charm, Accents, Teeth Gaps And A Nervous Habit
by ro-sham-bo211
Summary: CSI and NCIS crossover. Snickers,Tate,TonySara and NickKate pairings. A dead sailor is found and both CSI and NCIS are called to investigate. Chapter 8 finally up!
1. M & M's and Celery

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, NCIS, or any of the characters. I don't own MTV either. If I did, Kate would still be alive and Sara would be with Nick, not Grissom. Or M & M's. But they are very tasty.

Author's Note: I am ignoring Way To Go and Twilight.

A/N 2: This is my first story. Please go easy on me.

and Also: the 'fight' between Sara and Nick came from NCIS. I was just an idea I 'stole'.

Warrick was sitting in Catherine's office, finishing up paperwork.

Both Catherine and Grissom were out of town. Catherine was with Lindsey and her mother at Disney World and Grissom was at a conference in Seattle. And, until they got back, they both agreed to put Warrick in charge.

And to Warrick, the thought of being surrounded by all of those bugs and shrunken heads and animals in jars sent chills up his spine, so he picked Catherine's office.

The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Brown...yes...ok...uh-huh...ok...alright...I'll send some one out there...ok...yep...bye," he said while jotting all of the information on an assignment sheet.

Warrick got up and picked a few sheets of paper out of the fax machine.

He went to find Nick and Sara to give them their assignment

"Oh, God," he sighed.

Nick and Sara were sitting in the break room, eating M & M's and celery, watching some stupid dating show on MTV.

"Why do you watch this stuff?" Sara asked.

"I dunno," Nick replied, lazily.

"The stuff on this channel is for college kids and stupid adults," she commented.

"Stupid adults, huh?" Nick threw a candy at her.

"Are you calling me stupid?" he asked.

Sara threw a stick back, hitting him on his nicely toned chest.

Nick threw another M & M, aiming for her head. He didn't miss.

And the war continued.

They stood up, throwing candy and celery back and forth.

Sara took shelter behind her chair while Nick hid behind the water cooler.

When an M & M whizzed by Sara's head, she shrieked with laughter.

"It's on now, Sidle!" Nick yelled when Sara hit him again.

They chased each other around the break room, throwing any food they could find in the fridge. Bananas, kiwis, ham sandwiches. Anything that wouldn't break anything.

"Oh, God," Warrick's voice came from the hall.

"I give up!" Sara yelled in defeat, "You win!"

"Yes!" Nick shouted, "I am the champ! You could never beat me, Sidle."

Then after a few minutes, he said, "Rematch?"

"Oh, no you don't," Warrick said to them, "clean this up then you have a dead sailor in Pahrump. Director says NCIS wants to take over. Try to hold your own. Share it if you have to."

"OK, we'll clean up," Nick sighed.

"Oh and here's some info on the agents NCIS is sending. They'll meet you there."

Half an hour later, after cleaning up smashed bananas, crushed M & M's and sticky kiwis, Nick and Sara started the long drive to Pahrump.

Nick turned on the radio to his favorite country station.

"Hey! Let's pick a station we can both agree on!" Sara whined.

"Give it a chance, Sara. You never know, if you start liking this stuff, I might just have to take you to some concert."

"Oh dream on, Cowboy! Anything for a date, huh?"

Nick smiled.

"OK," Sara said, opening a file," the agents from NCIS are..."

Nick cut her off, "What's NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Special agents Kate Todd and Anthony DiNozzo will meet us at the scene."

After a few minutes of silence, Nick whined, "How long does it take to get to Pahrump?"

"Oh, knock it off, Nick."

A/N: OK, so tell me what you think. But, please, be nice. Also, this has been edited by my spell-check and the other person who shares the account. Just a warning for mistakes.


	2. X rated sites and LEOs

The disclaimer is back in chapter 1

Kate Todd and Anthony DiNozzo sat in a black rental SUV driving to Pahrump.

"Ugh, why did Gibbs have to send me with you?" Kate said frustrated.

"Aw, Come on, Kate, you know you love me," Tony said with a smile.

Tony was sitting in the passenger's seat with his laptop on. He was surfing the internet. Kate stole a glance at what was on the screen.

"Tony! What the hell are you looking at!" Kate exclaimed.

"Kate, just keep your eyes on the road. I'm just looking at those x-rated sites you refuse to check out. I'll turn off my computer. We're almost there anyway," he said as he put his computer in his bag.

"I can't wait to tell these CSIs to back off. LEOs are so territorial," Tony continued excitedly.

Kate rolled her eyes and then asked, "What are the names of the CSIs assigned to the case?"

"Umm... Nick Stokes, Level 3 and Sara, no 'h' on the end, Sidle, Level 3. Sara is a sexy name, don't you think? Wonder if she's blonde?" The last question was mainly directed towards himself.

"Ugh," Kate sighed.

"Never mind, wrong person to ask," he commented.

They arrived at the scene in Pahrump only a few minutes before Nick and Sara.

"Whoa, who's the hottie?" Tony muttered under his breath as Sara got out of the LVPD Crime Lab issued Tahoe.

Nick and Sara grabbed their kits out of the trunk and walked towards Kate and Tony.

"Well, hello there!"

"Tony, knock it off," Kate said, "I'm Special Agent Kate Todd and this is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo."

"Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Vegas Crime Lab," Sara introduced them, "What's going on here?"

"Well, Ms. Sidle," Tony said, trying to talk in what he called his 'irresistible' voice, "this is a dead sailor."

"So," Sara said, snottily.

"So, this is our jurisdiction. This is our case. You're dismissed," Kate retorted.

Sara was just about to say something back, but Tony butted in.

"Whoa, Kate...Katie...Caitlin...hold on! I have seniority. Let's just share the case. Ms. Sidle, Mr. Stokes, you can start processing. I need to talk to Agent Todd."

They walked off and Kate hissed at Tony, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Chill, I saw the way you looked at Stokes and I know you know that I think that Sara chick is hot. I'm doing us a favor."

They began walking back the scene when Kate spat, "Fine, the only reason I'm agreeing to this is because I've never been to Vegas."

"Whatever. You totally think Stokes is hot," Tony said casually.

Kate hit him, hard. On the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey! Only Gibbs can do that!"

"Gibbs gave me permission," Kate said with a smile.

Please review!


	3. Jealousy and realizations

The Disclaimer is in chapter one.

When they were done processing the scene, all four headed back to the lab with Nick and Sara leading the way, followed by David Phillips, then Kate and Tony. It didn't take them very long to process the scene being that it was practically in the middle of nowhere and most of the evidence was blown away by the wind.

They all met in the morgue, hovering over the body, discussing what do with it.

"We could send him to D.C. It'd be easier to identify him," Kate said.

"We do have all the databases you have, too, you know," Nick reasoned.

"Well, yeah, but..."Tony began.

"No, no buts. And besides, we still have processing to do on the body," Sara countered with a smile, some what flirting.

Tony gave her a smile, "Well, why don't you two process the evidence found at the scene while we process the body?"

"Fine. Sara, let's go," Nick said sternly. Sara gave him a look that could kill.

They walked down the morgue hallway in an awkward silence until Sara said, "What was with in there?"

"What?" Nick asked.

"You know what. Don't lie," Sara said.

Sara suddenly had a revelation, "Are you jealous?"

Sara received no answer.

"You are, aren't you?" She yelled. Still, no answer.

"Nicky, come on, tell me. Are you jealous of Agent DiNozzo?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Just drop it, Sara," his tone of voice was cold.

Nick was pissed. He kept walking but Sara had stopped.

And that left Sara wondering, _Is he or not?_

-----------------------------------------------------

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Kate said with a sigh, preparing herself for the bickering ahead.

"Plannin' on it," Tony said, focused on the body. He kept processing in silence.

Kate wasn't expecting this. She actually liked to 'fight' with Tony. It gave her something to laugh at later. Truth was she didn't want Tony to go on a date with Sara Sidle. As Kate kept thinking, she realized she was jealous of Sara. And this realization shocked her. Kate never imagined that she'd be jealous of one of Tony's girlfriends. She also realized she liked Tony more than she let on. Even to herself/

"You know," Tony began, breaking the silence, "why don't you go on a date with Stokes?"

"Why not?"

--------------------------------------------

Reviews make me happy.


	4. Collisions and explanations

The disclaimer is in chapter one.

Please review!

------------------------------------------

Sara walked down the hall way of the lab towards the trace lab. Hodges had beeped her. She was calling Nick to tell him to meet her in trace when she ran straight into Tony DiNozzo. Sara lost her balance, but Tony caught her before she could fall.

"Umm...Thanks."

"No problem," Tony said with a dazzling grin.

He kept fumbling with his visitor's badge. He couldn't clip it to his shirt, the clamp was too stubborn. That was the cause of the collision between him and Sara. Normally, he'd be pissed that he wasn't strong enough to clip it on, but now was the perfect time to ask her out.

"Um, hey, do you wanna get something to eat when we get off work?" Tony couldn't believe how nervous he was.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'd love to," Sara said, "Um, I just got a page from trace. Hodges has the results. Wanna come?" She had been unsure of what to say next.

"Yeah, let's go."

Sara never completed her call to Nick. But they were still kinda fighting anyway. Over something stupid. Sara knew she was just kidding about him being jealous.

She didn't think he was, anyway.

--------------------------------------------

Nick was thinking.

_Why not? Just ask her out. It's not that hard. You've asked other girls out before, so why is asking Kate Todd any different? God, I'm such a wuss. Just ask her out. If she shoots you down, it won't matter 'cuz the investigation's almost over so you won't have to see her any more. Do it or you might regret it later._

Nick was processing the clothes found on the body. He spotted the special agent wandering around the hallway and constantly glancing down at her palm pilot as if she were lost.

_Perfect timing_, he thought.

"You need help?" he drawled out.

"Well, yes. Who's Frances Crick and James Watson?" Kate handed Nick her palm pilot.

Nick took one glance at the words on the screen and sighed, "Not again." He walked off, her palm pilot still in hand. Kate stared after him until he turned a corner and then decided to follow him. She finally found him in the DNA lab, talking to a man with shaggy dirty blond hair.

"Greggo, man, I thought Grissom told you not to page any one like that any more?"

"Well, I thought she could figure it out."

"Um, Nick?" Kate said from the door way.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He handed her the palm pilot. "Greg thinks it's funny to page people like that," Nick said, and, due to the confused look still on Kate's face, added, "Frances Crick and James Watson discovered DNA."

"Oh," she said as if she should have known, "Um...do you have my results?"

"Yeah, here," Greg replied, "I moved them the top of my 'priority' pile. I only do that for the boss and pretty ladies."

"Thanks," Kate said, not listening to what he was saying and left to fill Tony in on the results.

Nick shot Greg a dirty look and followed her. "Oh, Kate!"

She turned around and waited for him to catch up to her.

"Would you like to get some coffee after shift? None of that sludge in the break room. Real coffee," Nick said hopefully.

She smiled a warm smile, "Yeah, sure. I'll come find you after shift."

"OK."

"I gotta go give these results to Tony. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, later." She turned and walked off to find her partner.

_Ugh, Tony,_ he thought.

---------------------------------------

More coming soon! It could be a little while though. I'm dealing with drumline rehearsal and Drivers Ed so I'll try to post more soon.


	5. Flashbacks and Lab Techs

The disclaimer is back in chapter one.

I got a review asking for the rest of the characters and a little Greg/Abby romance.

If that's what you want, that's what you get! It might take a few chapters though.

----------------------------------

Tony woke up in his hotel room the next morning hoping to find Sara Sidle lying next to him.

His hopes were shot down when he found his bed empty and no evidence of a woman ever having been in his room. Slowly, he climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. While showering, he let his mind wander back to last night's events.

_-Flashback-_

_Sara had directed Tony to her favorite Italian restaurant, Alfredo's. They sat and ate, casually talking about Vegas and D.C., work and their personal lives._

"_Question: Do _you_ go dutch on dates if girls ask the wrong question?" Sara asked._

_The whole time, Sara had been thinking about Nick. As much as she hated to admit it and thankfully Tony never suspected, Sara would rather be on a date with Nick._

_And unbeknownst to Sara, Tony kept thinking about Kate. He was glad that Sara didn't have the ability to read minds._

"_What wrong question?" he said through a mouthful of pasta._

"_You know...What do you drive?"  
_

_Tony laughed, "That's not a bad question. It's a very honest question!"_

"_That's exactly what I told Nick!"_

_-End flashback-_

_Ugh, Nick, _Tony thought.

There was some pounding on his hotel door. He looked through the peephole and heard a muffled, "Tony, it's just me. Let me in!"

He opened the door to reveal Kate and said, "Ah, Kate. I knew you couldn't resist me any longer..."

"Save it, DiNozzo. I just got off the phone with Gibbs. He wants to have the LVPD send a lab tech back with the evidence. Gibbs doesn't trust the LEOs. We need to keep the chain of custody and he's assuming that the Lab director will be furious and they'll want somebody to supervise the tests. So, we need to go to the crime lab and get someone to go to D.C."

"'K. Just let me get my stuff and we can head out."

"So...How was your date with Sara?" Kate was hesitant about asking. She was waiting for a teasing remark.

"Oh, it went great. She's a really nice girl. I don't know why you don't like her."

_Hmm...I wonder why? _She thought sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------

"Where is your supervisor?" a frustrated Kate Todd asked Warrick.

"I already told you, Agent Todd. I'm in charge. And the lab can't afford to send any lab techs to D.C. Why don't yousend some one here?"

"Because, at the time, we only have one lab tech!" Kate yelled. She was losing her patience.

"Let's see. Um...we could send Greg Sanders. He used to be a lab tech," Warrick suggested.

"What do you mean used to be? He's a CSI now?"

Warrick nodded.

"Oh, no. We need a tech who knows all the tests that our tech will be running. That person can supervise, and then bring all the evidence back to Vegas," Kate retorted.

"Um, sweetheart, did you not just hear Mr. Brown? The closest thing you're gonna get to a lab tech is Greg Sanders. And he knows all of the tests," a woman's voice said tartly.

Catherine Willows appeared in the door way to her office. Gil Grissom wasn't too far behind her.

"Cath! Gris! Thank God you're back! I can't handle this any more. Ecklie has been constantly riding my ass for the past week!"

"Welcome to our world," they both said simultaneously.

Kate glared at Catherine. Kate hated that she had just been put in her place by a LEO.

"Warrick," Grissom said calmly, "go tell Greg that he's going to D.C. for a while."

Warrick stood up and walked out, but not before smiling warmly at Catherine.

"Who are you?" Kate asked, looking at Catherine sitting in her chair behind her desk and Grissom sitting in a chair in front of it.

"Gil Grissom, Nightshift supervisor. Catherine Willows, she's my second in command. Greg Sanders will be in D.C. ASAP. Don't try to argue. If you do, we just won't send any one," Grissom said, looking very pleased with him self.

Kate stormed out of the office, very mad. She had met Greg Sanders and she wasn't that impressed. But, he'll have to do. Kate was getting fed up with these LEOs. Well, all of them except Nick.

Her little coffee date with Nick had been fun.

_-Flashback-_

_Kate found Nick in the locker room after shift. They walked out of the building and to Nick's Tahoe. They arrived at a quaint little coffee shop way too far off the Strip for a lot of people to know about._

"_Hi, Welcome to Northern Light! What can I get for you today?" the perky lady said from behind the counter._

_Kate went first, ordering a non-fat decaf vanilla latte. Nick got an Americano. With caffeine because on his job and his weird hours, you needed to stay awake._

_They sat and talked for a few hours, sipping their coffee and enjoying them selves._

_It wasn't until Nick started talking about people on his team (especially Sara) that Kate realized that 1. She would rather be on a date with Tony and 2. Nick must really like Sara. And not just as a friend. Way more than that. _

_-End flashback-_

She pulled out her palm pilot and press a few buttons for a number on speed dial.

"Hey Abs. Yeah, um, the Vegas Crime Lab is sending a lab tech with the evidence. His name's Greg Sanders.

--------------------------------------------------

The Greg/Abby stuff should be in the next chapter.

So...what do ya think?

Reviews give me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.


	6. Music and Warnings

The disclaimer is in chapter one.

Oh and I don't own Panic! At the Disco either.

--------------------------------------------

_United Airlines Flight 128 is now landing._

Gibbs and Abby were sitting in the waiting area of the airport. As the woman over the intercom called out that Greg Sanders' plane was landing, they stood up, looking for a man with a few bags and an evidence box.

It was Abby who first spotted him. A lanky man with sandy brown hair was trying to juggle a suitcase, a carry-on bag, and a big white box labeled 'EVIDENCE'.

"Oh, Gibbs! That must be him. We should go help him," Abby said taking off at a run to help him.

Gibbs sighed and slowly followed her.

"Here, let me help," Abby said, taking the evidence box out of Greg's hands.

"Um, thanks. Are you...?"

"Abby Sciuto. And this is my boss, Gibbs. Just Gibbs. Don't call him anything else. Well, except for maybe 'boss' or 'boss man'," Abby said quickly.

"That's enough, Abby. Special Agent Gibbs."

"Hello, I'm Greg Sanders, CSI Level 1, Las Vegas Crime Lab. It's nice to meet you, sir."

Abby and Greg kept talking on the way out. He was very impressed that a federal agency let Abby dress the way she does. He was jealous. Gibbs ignored them, sipping his coffee.

They got out to the parking lot and half way to the car, Abby said, "Gibbs, give me the keys. I wanna drive. Greg likes 'Panic! at the Disco' too and I brought my CDs so you can sit in the back and we'll keep the music in the front so you don't have to listen."

Gibbs hesitantly took the keys out of is pocket and handed them to Abby. He glared at Greg.

The whole way to the bullpen, Gibbs tried to get Abby and Greg to turn the music down but to no avail. They couldn't hear him, even if they made only the front speakers work.

They went straight to Abby's lab and she started to run some tests while Greg poked around. They were listening to a rock station as loud as it could go when Gibbs came in. He looked pretty mad.

"Abby! Turn it down!"

"Sheesh. Chill, Gibbs, you love this stuff."

"Not today, Abs. Sanders, outside! NOW!"

Greg looked worried. He glanced to Abby. She gave him an expression that read _I'm Sorry._ Greg walked out of her lab and in to the hall.

"Elevator, now!" Gibbs barked.

Greg got in to the elevator and Gibbs followed. Gibbs pushed the 'down' arrow.

They arrived to the bottom floor and Gibbs grabbed Greg by one elbow and pulled him into autopsy.

Only one light was on in the room. Ducky slowly came out of the shadows and said, "Over here, Mr. Sanders. Come, Come. Sit in the light."

Greg cautiously walked over to an autopsy table and hoisted himself up.

"Mr. Sanders, Abigail is like a daughter to us," Ducky continued.

"And if you do anything to her, Ducky knows how to kill you without any one suspecting any thing. And I can hide a body pretty damn well if I do say so my self," Gibbs spat.

"Um, we're not even going out. We just met. So, if you'll excuse me..." Greg stood up to go back to the lab.

He brushed past Gibbs on his way out.

"Oh, dear. I'd come back Gregory. I'd get on Jethro's good side if you don't want your life to be a living hell," Ducky warned.

"Don't worry. I like Abby. She's a nice girl," he reassured and walked to the elevator.

"Oh, My. Jethro, are you going to be OK?"

"Yeah, Duck, just fine."

--------------------------------------------------

OK there's a little Greg/Abby, but now I'm kind of stuck on where to go. So, if have any ideas on where to go from here, it would be very much appreciated.


	7. Confessions and Date Proposals

The disclaimer is back in chapter one. BUT I'll say it again: I don't own NCIS or CSI. They belong to DPB, Paramount, CBS, and all those other guys who created the shows.

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been stuck on where to go from the last chapter. And I kinda made this up as I went, so be nice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg walked back into the lab slowly. Abby ran over to him.

"What happened? Are you OK? What did they say? Are they mad? Are you in trouble? Am I? What's going on?..."

"Abby, calm down. I'm fine, you're ok, don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen. Let's just run these tests, OK?" Greg said reassuringly.

"Yeah, OK."

Abby started running around everywhere, gathering the materials to perform some of the tests. Greg was watching her.

"How about..." he started, "...we go get something to eat when you're done? You pick where 'cause I don't know my way around D.C. yet."

"Um, yeah, sounds good. Hey, don't you wanna supervise more? I mean, you're not doing a very good job."

"Yeah, I know. So?"

Abby rolled her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nick and Sara walked the halls of the lab heading towards the locker room. Nick was still in a bad mood over Sara and Tony's date.

"Greg called earlier," Sara said, trying to make some conversation.

"Hmm..."

"Said he was having a pretty good time. Their tech sounds nice. Greg really likes her. I wouldn't be surprised if he moved out there," she continued.

Nick didn't respond.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me? What did I do wrong?"

"What's wrong is you are acting like nothing is wrong. Ever since the NCIS agents showed up, you've been different..." Nick started.

"Wait, I'm different? You're the one who's different! Ever since I went on a date with Tony, you've been bitchy and no fun to be around. Admit it, you were jealous of Tony! You'r-" Sara defended her self, but got cut off by Nick.

"OK, fine. I'm jealous. I'm jealous of Agent DiNozzo. I didn't want you to go out with him. Are you happy? I won't deny it. I was too chicken to ask you out because I didn't want you to turn me down..."

"So then why did you ask Agent Todd out?" Sara asked, very confused and surprised that Nick actually admitted to it.

"Because if she turned me down, it wouldn't matter because the investigation is going cold because of the lack of evidence and she would be going back to Washington."

Sara didn't know what to say. She was always attracted to Nick on some level but never wanted to cross the lines because of work.

_Now what? _Sara thought,_ I just screwed everything up._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kate and Tony were sitting in the dining area of their hotel, eating breakfast. They hadn't said a word to each other.

"You know, we're going back home soon. You better start saying your goodbyes to Nick," Tony said with a mouth full of pancakes and bacon.

"I know. What about Sara? I know how much you like her," Kate replied.

"Well, I've had my eye on someone back home for a while. And I'm sure Sara will understand."

"She will. Nick will too," Kate said, taking a sip of her coffee and then continued, "So who is this chick back home? Probably blonde, big chested, tall, gorgeous, like all of your other 'friends'. Cindy, Karen, Brandi, Tracey, Carmen, ..." Kate started listing his girlfriends.

"Wait! I've never dated any one named Cindy. No, have I? Maybe? I take that back."

Kate grinned.

"So, what's this one's name?" Kate said, pretending to be interested.

"Oh, I can't tell you that. But I'll tell you what she looks like," he replied and Kate actually looked engrossed so he began, "Well, she's tall, but not lanky. Always dresses nice. Has stunning chestnut colored eyes. Her hair's real smooth, not too far below her shoulders. And she's not blonde! Can you believe it? It's a magnificent shade of brown. And she's really nice. Funny...and teases me all the time in front of my boss. Makes me look stupid."

Kate was stumped on what to say. Tony was talking about her. She never would have believed that those words came out of his mouth if she hadn't been sitting right there.

"Oh...I...um..." Kate was baffled. She couldn't really talk with out sounding like a moron. She was kind of enthralled with him. Tony was...well...Tony. Charming, very handsome, funny, kind. She was attracted to him but she never said anything because you never knew what outrageous thing Tony would say.

"So, how about...when we get back...we go out? Dinner, a movie, I don't know, something! I'm just itching to break rule number twelve," Tony said with a grin.

Kate smiled back, "OK."

"Really?"

Kate looked at him, "Does it surprise you that I said yes?"

"Yeah!" Tony replied.

Kate suddenly looked scared, "What about rule twelve? What will Gibbs say?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I know I said that already but I thought I'd say it again.

I asked this in another fic but no one's told me yet: What does 'MTAC' stand for? It's been bugging me for a while. So, if someone could tell me, it would be greatly appreciated.

And, as always, reviews make me happy and if you're lucky, update faster!


	8. Web Cams and Intuitons

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or NCIS or their characters.

AN: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been suffering from an extreme case of writers block on this story. I really need some ideas other wise this story may be put on hold for awhile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want you to leave," Abby whined.

"I don't want to leave, either," Greg said truthfully.

Greg and Abby walked through the airport. Abby had finished the tests and as Greg and Abby knew before, the results came out exactly the same as they had in Vegas. Now that Gibbs was satisfied, Greg had to go home. Gibbs and Ducky were glad Greg was going home. They didn't like outsiders moving in on their lab tech. Who cares if Abby likes him: if Gibbs and Ducky don't approve, he's out. And, well, Greg was out.

The case had gone cold. The body would be flown back to D.C. for cremation. Evidence would follow only if an ID could be made.

Greg dropped off his bags to be loaded onto the plane and they headed for the gate. They were walking as slow as they possibly could without Greg missing his flight.

"I had fun this week," Greg told Abby, "especially last night." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Abby laughed. "Even the coffin part?"

"Even the coffin part," Greg reassured.

They finally reached the gate and they stopped in front of it. Abby spoke first.

"Okay, so you have my number and my screen name and my e-mail address so we can talk and you remember how to set up the web cam for video conferencing?"

"I'm sure I can figure it out and if I need help, I'll ask our A/V tech. Archie knows everything. And then we can 'talk'", Greg added emphasis to that last word with a wink and a smile.

"No, just talk. Nothing hinky."

"Aw, come on, Abby!"

"No, Greg!"

Greg laughed, "Okay, fine, nothing hinky."

"Good," Abby said, satisfied, "Oh! I don't want you to go!" Abby gave Greg a big bear hug.

Me neither. I'll call you when I land, okay?"

"Yeah."

They kissed and said their goodbyes. Greg got on the plane and put the evidence in the overhead compartment. Greg heard his cell phone rang.

"Sanders."

"When does your plane land?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I have been avoiding Nick all day. Just half an hour until shift is over and then I have a day off. Nick has a day off after me so I shouldn't see him for at least two days and I'll have plenty of time to figure out how to fix things between us. God, it's really cold in here. I need my jacket._

Sara walked into the locker room lost in thought. She slipped on her jacket and walked out. Her pager beeped and she looked down. Sara wasn't paying attention and ran straight into the man she had been avoiding.

"Sorry," she mumbled without looking up. She didn't stop to talk; she just kept going.

"Wait, Sar, let's talk," Nick said pleadingly.

Sara stopped in her tracks and turned around. She stayed quiet and walked back into the room.

"Look, everything is all screwed up now. I messed everything up. I should have just told you how I felt in the first place instead of letting Special Agent DiNozzo get to me. How 'bout we go to my place after work and I'll make us something to eat. Don't worry, it'll be edible. My mother made sure that I knew how to cook and do laundry before I left for college."

Sara smiled to herself and looked up at Nick, "Yeah, sure."

"Great! Just leave your car here. We'll take mine."

Sara grinned again and walked out of the locker room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we really have to tell him about us?"

"He knows everything so might as well tell him before we get in trouble."

"Fine."

Kate and Tony were on the jet on the way back to D.C. The director pulled a few strings so they could get back ASAP.

"What do you think he'll say? He's got those rules, you know? What if we have to stop working together? Like switch teams with some one else? You don't think he'll do that will you?" he said quickly.

Kate smiled slightly, "Tony, just calm down."

"Sorry, I...just...I'm worried."

Kate sighed, "Me too."

The jet landed and Gibbs and Abby were waiting there for them.

"Ready?" Kate asked.

"Nope."

They looked at each other nervously as they approached Gibbs.

"Kate. DiNozzo."

"Gibbs."

"Boss."

"Whoa!" Abby's intuition kicked in, "There's something hinky going on! And it's not Gibbs' hair!"

The three federal agents looked at the lab tech curiously.

Abby gave Gibbs a look that said 'Duh!'.

Kate knew that Abby was going to call them out on their new relationship, so, before she could, Kate said, "Abby, I need to talk to you, now."

She grabbed the Goth's arm and pulled her away from Gibbs and Tony.

"What's up?" Abby asked her friend.

"What's...hinky?"

"Oh, you know what hinky is! I'll explain it again if I need to..."

Kate cut her off, "No, Abby, I know what it means. Why did you say something was hinky?"

"I know what happened," Abby stated, grinning from ear to ear.

"What? What ever you're thinking, we didn't go that far. We had our own rooms. The whole thing just happened yesterday!"

Abby started laughing and Kate realized that Abby didn't really know anything.

"What happened yesterday, Agent Todd?"

Kate spun around and saw Gibbs right behind her with a questioning look on his face and a terrified Tony behind him.

"Uh, Gibbs, I...um...well..."

"Come on, Kate, spit it out," Gibbs encouraged.

"Kate and I are seeing each other, Boss," Tony spoke for Kate when he realized she wasn't going to say any thing.

Gibbs turned around to look at Tony.

The profiler in Kate kicked in and she tried to read Gibbs.

_Gibbs is being...hinky, _she thought.


End file.
